


Mark

by lizzardsnake, misswinterfell



Series: Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG [7]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GTOP, M/M, TOPnyong, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzardsnake/pseuds/lizzardsnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/misswinterfell
Summary: Sharp eyes focused on Jiyong's neck."What's what?", was the counterquestion, Jiyong didn't even look up, hands busy with paperwork.Tabi got up from the armchair, fingertips still caressing the soft fabric as he walked closer until he had to finally let it go."That mark."His hand reached for the dragon, a brief touch on his skin. It was bruised. Four strips, a long shape, like fingers.





	Mark

 

 

"What's that?", Seunghyun asked after a while as they were sitting more than a good hour in silence.  
Usually the office was Seungri's place for playing fake boss, but Ji really liked the funiture (especially the mahagony desk) and the atmosphere.  
Seunghyun liked how the sun was shining through the giant window, bathing the smaller figure in golden light, making him look holy.  
Holy hell, he was not.  
  
Sharp eyes focused on Jiyong's neck.  
  
"What's what?", was the counterquestion, Jiyong didn't even look up, hands busy with paperwork.  
Tabi got up from the armchair, fingertips still caressing the soft fabric as he walked closer until he had to finally let it go.  
  
"That mark."  
  
His hand reached for the dragon, a brief touch on his skin. It was bruised. Four strips, a long shape, like fingers.  
  
Jiyong brushed his hand off like he wanted to strike an annoying fly.  
  
"I had a beautiful night. Without you.", his tone was rude and a mean smirk was on his lips.  
  
Seunghyun raised his left eyebrow and Jiyong looked down on his papers again.  
For GD the topic was already over.  
  
Not so for T.O.P.  
  
  
"Okay, which one of ye little fuckers was it?", he bursted into the dining room, half an hour before they would eat together - Jiyong's sacred ritual no one was allowed to miss.  
  
Daesung looked at him, the fine silverware in hand, placing it carefully on the plain white tablecloth.  
"Did someone eat my Doraemon-cookies again?"  
"I...what?! No! I mean...I dunno...! Why would I even be interested to check that?"  
"Nope, don't look at me." Seungri raised his hands in a defensive manner and D-Lite gave him a last warning glance, before he set the knives right beneath the plate.

 

„So...what do you mean?“, Dae brought the conversation back to it's topic.

Seunghyun's brows furrowed.

„Ji's neck. Who was it? Seungri?“

V.I. looked startled. „Why is everyone looking at me all the time? I know I'm handsome but this turns slowly into harassment.“

The hitman sighed. That he even considered their maknae was already embarassing.

 

„ Please...don't be mad, hyung.“, Youngbae started. „Ji didn't want you to-“

In a second the hitman was at Taeyang's side, the left eyebrow almost dissapearing in his hairline while the younger slowly put the glass down.

„Tell me.“

Taeyang sighed. „You know him. He provokes danger where ever he's walking. It wasn't different this time. Just Jang Min Hwan didn't retreat like all these other rats usually do.“

 

Seunghyun stood up, straightening his suit.

 

„Ji didn't want to make a fuss about it, I think it wasn't that bad-“

 

„That piece of shit attacked Jiyong. I don't care how _bad_ it was, Sol. I'm pretty sure he even deserved it but _nobody_ attacks the dragon, without loosin' some body parts. _Nobody_.“

 

„What are you up to, Tabi?“, Seungri asked curiously, but D-Lite shook his head, as Seunghyun headed for the door.

 

„Don't do something stupid. He'll be mad. For whatever you are going to do and because you'll miss dinner.“

 

T.O.P looked back at his younger brothers, grinning.

„Good. Let him be mad.“ He chuckled mischieviously. He loved angry sex.

 

 

It wasn't hard to find Jang Min Hwan.

Dirtiest part of the town, shadiest alley he could find in Jiyong's favourite neighboorhood.

Sometimes it puzzled Seunghyun how someone so well educated as GD found himself in a place like this and could be actually quite fond of it too.

 

It was hard to imagine G-Dragon's beloved snake leather boots stuck in that mucky mud.

T.O.P lit his cigarrette as he walked further. His target leaned relaxed on the wall, talking to two men.

 

He took a deep breath, a cloud of thick grey smoke coming out of his mouth as he reached the stranger.

The two younger looked at him, from pink haired-head to shiny black shoe-toes, eyes widened, just a bit, enough for the hitman to notice. They knew exactly who was standing before them.

 

Jang Min Hwan wasn't that smart.

 

„Heh, kid, wat'cha want, eh?“, he slurred and Seunghyun just nodded, the two rugrats were free to go. They left and piercing eyes focused on the remaining man.

 

„Heard ye had an encounter with Kwon Jiyong yesterday.“, he began, taking a deep breath again.

 

„Who?“

Seunghyun sighed. Jang really wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. And he couldn't even blame him for that. Nobody knew Kwon Jiyong. He made sure it stayed that way.

 

„One head smaller than me, slim, noisy, sassy, hair green like a neon pot-“

 

„Oh.“ Min Hwan's eyes enlightened. „Yeah...that bitch boy.“

T.O.P's fingers around the cigarette twitched.

„Cute face but a bratty little shit. Didn't like my offer as if he had a choice. Had to teach him some manners.“ Jang smirked. „I like it when they squirm.“

 

„Mhm, yes. I know. He's a real pain in the ass.“, Seunghyun added, putting an arm around the other man. They laughed for about three seconds like old classmates laughing about a dirty joke.

Then T.O.P tightened his grip.

 

„But the funny thing is...“, Tabi said, voice low now, still a hint of a smirk on his lips.

„Nobody _teach_ Jiyong manners. Nobody _touches_ him where he doesn't want it. Nobody is allowed to harm him in any way... _but me_.“

 

Seunghyun pressed the glowing stub into Jang's cheek, the blaze burning into his skin.

 

„The fuck-“

 

The hitman grabbed the man by his collar, his right curling into a fist which crashed down into Jang's face like a wrecking ball.

He heard the crack, that satisfying feeling when the bone under his knuckles gave in.

With just one blow he had broke the mans cheekbone causing a howling sound from the other.

 

„Instead, Min Hwan, I will teach _ye_ some manners.“

A second blow, a second broken bone, blood splattered on the pavement and Jang stumbled down on his knees, already dizzy from the two hits on his head.

 

Seunghyun kicked his chest, letting him fall onto his back before he walked over him.

With one foot he adjusted Jang's face, so he had to look up to him.

 

He got down, knees on each side of the body underneath him, making himself comfortable on his torso.

Slowly he pulled his gloves out of the pocket, fingers sliding into the cold black fabric.

The third punch.

 

„Ye know...first it was just like every other job. When I started workin' for him it was my decision to kill for him and follow his orders. No big deal. Most clients are a bit...extraordinary. And oh my, oh my – he is.“

 

He dwelled for a moment on that memory years ago.

 

„Took me long to realize that I didn't decided to stay just for the money, or all that privileges I've got.“

Fourth. Fifth. A whimper.

 

„It was him. And the three other fuckers.“

 

Sixth. Jang's face was swollen and bruised.

 

„I dunno if ye are familiar with this feelin', Min Hwan. But when ye deeply care for someone and....ye know, there's one fuckin' asshole...this _one_ fuckin' ass, who decided to hurt that someone, just... _a bit_ ...ye'll get that ragin' wrath inside of yerself. And ye can't help it.“

 

Seventh.

 

„Ye haunt that fucker down and make him pay.“

 

„Pl- please stop.“, Jang managed to say somehow. He coughed, more blood spilling over his face.

 

„What was that?“, Seunghyun asked, stopping for a brief second. „Dunno mate, can't hear ye. It's like....there's something on yer throat...“

 

Long fingers slid along Min Hwan's jawline, squeezing forcefully as they positioned themself around the neck.

 

A choking sound came from the other's lips, making Seunghyun's insides tingle.

He bucked up, legs kicking, hands trying to hit him, scratch him, it didn't matter, he wasn't going to loosen his grip. Tabi waited until Min Hwan's attempts got weaker then he leaned down, his mouth almost touching the ear.

 

„I like it when they squirm.“

 

Seunghyun released him and stood up. Jang gasped for air, huffing and puffing, rolling himself to the side. A pathetic sight.

„Man up, Min Hwan. That was nothin'.“

The hitman lunged forward one more time, his fist meeting the face letting the other's head smash onto the pavement again.

 

Eigth.

 

T.O.P turned his back. The last hit had struck them both. Pain spreaded in his hand.

„Aish!“, he hissed, moving his fingers slowly. Probably something broken.

 

„Ye piece of shit.“, he spat, kicking Jang in the side, earning a painful whine in reward.

Despite the ache he managed to pull out his gun, movements mastered in years and years of training, a few seconds and the gun was loaded with light pink bullets.

 

„Scum like you shouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as we do. We're kings....gods...all you'll be is a nasty bloody stain on the street.“

 

_Bang_

 

 

 

„Ye told him?“, Seunghyun groaned.

 

„What was I supposed to do?“, Youngbae asked, gently cleaning T.O.P's knuckles from blood.

They were bruised, skin torn, it looked pretty wretched.

„I dunno... that I was goin' out for some artsy stuff...“

Taeyang raised an eyebrow. „And _lie_ to him? Thin ice. I love you man, but this is bursting boundaries here.“

The spy started to enroll a bandage around Tabi's hand.

„Is this really necess- okay! Okay! Don't look at me like that! Yere a frickin' overprotective mother.“

„Someone has to look after you idiots, right?“

The eldest didn't respond but the other smiled warmly.

„He isn't that mad. More bark than bite, you know him.“

 

Yeah, he knew him. Good enough to be wary and scared of losing a body part out of nowhere. The dragon was a master of lulling someone feeling safe and then...

 

After Youngbae stitched him up he made his way to Jiyong's bedroom.

Their boss was still awake, tucked under his comforter, the little lamp on the night table the only light.

He was reading a book, not even a second looking up from it as Tabi stepped in with an awful creak caused from the door.

 

The hitman hestitated. _The Art of War -_ one of Ji's favourite readings, the cover bright red (a bit worn out because he had read it so often already) and heavy in slim hands and somehow on T.O.P's chest too.

 

Careful he sat on the bed, as Ji still showed no reaction he layed down right beside him, watching him with observing eyes.

 

Seunghyun couldn't tell how long they stayed like that, him watching, Ji reading, just their breathing and the rustling noise of paper. Maybe just ten minutes. Maybe an hour.

 

„What's that?“, GD asked suddenly, voice in a matter-of-fact-tone, finally breaking their silence.

Of course he noticed. Without looking at him directly. He noticed everything. That little fucker.

 

„What's what?“, Seunghyun asked back, regretting his words before he could close his mouth again. Jiyong heavily sighed, closing the book with a slam.

 

„ _That_.“ His hand reached for Seunghyun's, rising it up, an unpleasant tight grip around the bandage.

T.O.P held back a hiss as good as he could, biting his tongue.

 

„Had a beautiful night. Without ye.“, he grinned, looking up to his boss. He was really testing his luck this evening.

Surprisingly there was a warm expression in Ji's features, dark eyes thoughtful, a rare loving gaze Seunghyun secretly adored on him.

 

Smooth lips kissed his hand, the grip had softened too and Tabi shifted slightly.

„You shouldn't have done that. It was nothing.“

 

With his broken hand he held Ji's, with the other he touched the bruised skin of his neck.

He traced the marks, fingers gliding lightly around them.

For Tabi that wasn't nothing.

 

„I hate it when other people touch ye. It makes me itchy.“

 

„And irresponsible.“

 

„Maybe.“

Like he cared.

 

Jiyong put the book to the side, turned off the light and snuggled up to him, warmth radiated from the smaller body and Seunghyun relaxed a bit, wrapping his arms aroung GD's delicate frame.

 

His breath tickled on T.O.P's skin „You were a bad dog.“, he hummed, making a shiver run down Seunghyun's spine.

„Yeah...but 'm yers.“

 

The sharp pain that followed shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. Fingernails digging into his shoulder like knives. Sometimes he wondered if Jiyong rasped his nails like this on purpose.

Probably.

„Still mad, huh?“, the hitman asked, the answer was a second set of blades in his back.

 

That happend when he let his guard down just for a moment. On the other side...there was still a glint of hope for hot steamy angry sex...

 

„As if I would reward you for your rebellious act....a sweet one, but still. You missed dinner. You know how much that means to me.“

 

Seunghyun groaned.

 


End file.
